Tank Commander
250px |stat 1 title = Health: |stat 1 info = 125 |stat 2 title = Variant of: |stat 2 info = Foot Soldier |stat 3 title =Primary Weapon: |stat 3 info = Mega Cannon |stat 4 title = Abilities: |stat 4 info = ZPG Rocket Jump Zombie Stink Cloud Multi-Rocket Rocket Leap Super Stink Cloud}} Tank Commander is a variant of the Foot Soldier in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Description The Tank Commander is a distant cousin of the Soldier Zombie. He lost his tank but still has a HUGE cannon! Primary weapon The primary weapon of Tank Commander is the Mega Cannon. It deals more damage than the Z-1 Assault Blaster and has splash damage. It can deal a total of 65 damage (70 when upgraded, 90 maximum) when directly hit. However, it can only fire once before needing to reload, though it reloads roughly at the same speed. Also, the firing rate is slow (roughly 1 shot per second). Abilities Weapon upgrades Advanced Reloading Lever Advanced Zomboss Reload Lever results in slightly faster reload times. Reload Enhancing Reloader A large metal thing that enhances the reload speed of the reloader. It must reload faster! Super Heated Sabot Rounds Super Heated Sabot Rounds offer a damage increase but create a poor acronym. S.H.S.R. Strategies As Think of this zombie as a mobile artillery piece. The Tank Commander can work as a long range artillery gunner that attacks the garden (and any plants around it) for far away using either its primary weapon or the ZPG (or its alternative, the Multi-rocket). A useful strategy is to rocket-jump up to a rooftop that is at a safe distance from the garden while still providing a good view over the surrounding area, then fire the Mega Cannon at any defending plants. When on the offensive, the Mega Cannon rewards accuracy since direct hits deal enough damage to kill a Chomper in three hits (unless it's an Armor Chomper) and any other plant in two direct hits. The slow rate of fire can however be troublesome. The Tank Commander is also good at destroying potted plants since two direct hits from the Mega Cannon should take down most potted plants (or if not, leave them severely damaged), alternatively, it can be used to vanquish Peashooters and Sunflowers using their Pea Gatling and Sunbeam abilities (though the ZPG is better for this task). The Mega Cannon is also good for clearing out Tallnut Battlements and Iron Maidens because of its immense damage. Clearing Potato Mines with the Mega Cannon is slow but effective since a single hit is often enough to destroy several of them (even from a distance) due to the splash damage. Note: Serving as a long-range artillery gunner by firing at plants from afar is more likely to yield assists rather than actual vanquishes. If vanquishes are the main target, more offensive gameplay is recommended, preferably as another class. With Even if this weapon has a bad zoom, Mega Cannon is effective for taking out campers because of the splash radius. You can use this weapon as a mini ZPG to take out or damage groups of plants. It is also very powerful at short-range fights, since it deals massive direct hit damage. Beware that if you use an ability while reloading, the reload time is reset, which can cause big trouble since this zombie reloads nearly all the time. Countering Avoid getting hit by its weapon because if you do, it will cause up to 75 damage (or sometimes even 90 damage) if it hits you directly, the Peashooter's Hyper can be useful for dodging most of the damage. Gallery Tank.png|Stickerbook information. 980x-1- (10).jpg|A Tank Commander shooting a Mega Cannon. tank commander.jpg|A Tank Commander (left) with a Camo Ranger (right). Trivia * The Tank Commander and the Law Pea are currently the only characters that have two reload speed upgrades because for the Tank Commander, it would be overpowered if it had more ammo and for the Law Pea, it would ruin its weapon name 'Six Shooter'. *The Tank Commander is currently the only Foot Soldier variant that has a splash radius with its primary weapon. *Its rocket launcher on his back resembles a tank's top turret instead of a rocket launcher. **However, it is one of the only two Foot Soldier variants whose rocket launcher is something else. The other is the General Supremo whose rocket launcher is a cannon. * It is the only character without a semi-automatic or fully-automatic weapon. * It is the only character in the universe of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare to have always only one partition of ammo. * Its weapon is most likely based on a grenade launcher rather than a cannon. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Foot Soldier variants Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombie variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies